Life With The Counterparts
by YamiGingka14
Summary: Adventures of Gingka, Ryuga, Zyro, their counterparts, and their beys.


Chapter 1: Fun at the mall.

A/N: Inspired by GalaxyPegasus14's Aftermath of Nemesis, I decide to write this new story and see how it would turn out. I would probably update Heir of Nemesis soon, but I'm slowly losing interest in that story, I'm afraid to say… Mostly because of Writer's Block… Anyway let's see how this story goes, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Gingka grins as he walks around the mall, wearing a blue hoodie, white scarf, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes, "Ah, it's so good to be at the mall!"

"I'll say!" Zyro said as he walked up beside Gingka, wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and black and red shoes.

"I don't understand what's so good about being at a mall." Ryuga said as he walked up behind Gingka, wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black and gold shoes.

Gingka turned to Ryuga, "You've never been to a mall, have you?"

"So what?" Ryuga asked as he shrugged.

"So, that's why you don't understand," Gingka said as Ryuga glared

"Did you have to drag us along?" A voice said and the rival turns to see EG wearing a black hoodie with a dark purple pegasus symbol on the front, black jeans, with dark purple shoes. Standing beside him was an evil version of Zyro, who has dark purple streaks in his black hair, red eyes, wearing a dark purple T-shirt, black jeans, and black and dark purple shoes.

"Because you guys need to have some fun," Gingka grins, "Because if you don't, you'll be worse than Ryuga."

Ryuga gains a tick mark on his head as he glares at Gingka, "What was that, Hagane?"

Gingka glared black, "You heard me!"

"At least I'm not an idiot!" Ryuga shouted.

"Come again?!"

"You heard me!"

EG, Zyro, and EZ sweatdrops as they watch the two rivals argue with each other.

'I sure hope Hakaihime is having a better time than I am,' EG thought.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall…

Hakaihime was sitting on the bench, reading a book. She has long red hair with dark purple streaks in it, red eyes, wearing a black jacket, a dark purple tank top, black miniskirt, and knee high black and dark purple boots.

"Hakaihime!" A voice said and she looks up to see her counterpart wearing a blue tank top, black jacket, jean shorts what ends at her knees, and white and blue shoes, "What are you doing? We're at a mall! You should be having fun! Not reading a book!"

Hakaihime sighed as she looks back at her book and turns the page, "Kaminari, I didn't even want to be here. You just came and dragged me here for no apparent reason."

Kaminari pouted, "I dragged you here so you can have fun! Now come on let's go!" She grabs Hakaihime's hand and runs off.

"Kaminari! Gahh! Slow down!" Hakaihime yelps as she was being dragged along with her counterpart.

Not far from them…

"Gah! Where is that idiot Kaminari?" Tatsuhime said as she looks around. She's wearing a black tank top, black jeans and black and gold shoes.

"Probably went to get Hakaihime," Ryuhime said. She has long white hair with dark purple streaks, red eyes, wearing a short black dress with dark purple trims, and black and dark purple boots.

"Hakaihime didn't look so happy to be here," Ryoko said. She's wearing the same thing as Ryuhime but without the trims.

Kuraihono giggled, "Well, how would you feel if you were dragged to a mall by your counterpart?" She has long black hair with dark purple streaks, wearing a black tank top and black jean shorts that ends at her knees. and black and dark purple shoes.

Honoo nodded in agreement. She is wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and black and red shoes.

Ryoko rolled her eyes, "Well my counterpart is too much of an butthole to be even thinking about a mall."

Ryuhime laughed while Tatsuhime bites back a snicker.

Kaminari arrives with Hakaihime, the former with a grin and the latter with an irritated look on her face.

"Where have you been?" Honoo asked.

"I was getting Hakaihime," Kaminari said, then yelped as her counterpart smacked her in the head.

"More like dragging me," Hakaihime grumbled, while Kaminari stuck her tongue out.

"You're lucky we're in a mall," She said, "Or you would've been in trouble."

"I'll remember that the next time I smack you over the head," Hakaihime said nonchalantly, "Which won't be long."

Kaminari glared at Hakaihime, while the latter just smirked.

"Ok, can we get a move on, please?" Ryoko asked, "My feet are starting to hurt from just standing here."

"Ok, let's go!" Kaminari said as she ran off.

Ryuhime giggles, "Was she always so energetic?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Tatsuhime said as she and the girls followed Kaminari.

Meanwhile with the boys…

"Hey, guys, look!" Gingka said as he pointed at an arcade, "An arcade!"

"So?" EG asked, not really caring.

"Come on, you guys!" Gingka said as he turned towards the others, "Haven't you ever been in an arcade before?"

"No." EG, EZ, and Ryuga replied in unison making Gingka and Zyro sweatdrop.

"Well, this is going to be your first, let's go!" Gingka said shoving EG and Ryuga into the arcade.

"Hey!" EG shouted.

"You're gonna pay for this, Hagane!" Ryuga shouted.

EZ and Zyro just watched, stare at each other, then follows the older bladers.

With the girls…

"Hey, look at these!" Kaminari said, holding two blue earrings.

"Those suit you," Ryuhime said.

"You should buy them," Hakaihime said.

Kaminari looks at Hakaihime skeptically, "Are you sure you're not just saying that so you can leave the mall faster?"

"And if I was?" Hakaihime asked.

Kaminari grinned evilly, making Hakaihime feel some sort of dread, "In that case, let's find you something, shall we?!" She grabs Hakaihime's hand and runs off, dragging Hakaihime with her.

"There she goes again." Tatsuhime sighed, shaking her head, while Ryuhime giggled.

"I feel bad for Hakaihime-san," Honoo said.

Kuraihono grinned as she wrapped her arm around her counterpart's shoulder, "Don't worry! Hakaihime-nee-chan is tough! She can handle anything!"

"Don't underestimate the annoyance that is Kaminari, Kuraihono," Tatsuhime said, "Even Hakaihime will have a hard time tolerating her." She and the girls follow the Pegasus beys.

With the boys in the arcade…

"Hey, look!" Gingka pointed at a dance machine, "Dance Dance Revolution Supernova 2!"

"So?" EG said.

"Have you ever danced before?" Gingka asked his counterpart.

"No. It looks stupid."

"You should see Hagane's dance moves," Ryuga said as he smirks, "He gives dancing a bad name." He laughed while Gingka gained a tick mark.

"You should talk!" Gingka countered, "What's with all those stupid moves you were doing? You call that dancing? It look more like a dragon trying to untangle itself!"

Zyro and EZ laughed, while Ryuga had a mega rage face.

"That's it!" Ryuga shouted, "You wanna go?!"

Gingka threw off his hoodie, showing that he was wearing a white T-shirt underneath, "Bring it, pal! On the dance machine!"

"They're seriously going to dance?" Zyro asked.

"Yep," EG responded, "EZ, you got a video camera on you?"

"Yes." EZ responded, taking out said object.

"Good, record them in case their dance moves look stupid, which I have a feeling they do," EG said.

"On it," EZ said as he hit the record button.

*with the girls*

"Aw, they look cute on you, Hakaihime!" Kaminari grinned as Hakaihime is wearing dark purple earrings.

"You know how much I hate you right now?" Hakaihime grumbled.

"Come on, Hakaihime!" Kaminari said, "Even you gotta admit, you look cute with those on."

"I don't like to look 'cute'." Hakaihime said as she glared at her counterpart, who grinned mischievously.

"I bet if your blader thinks you're cute with those on, you wouldn't be saying that."

Hakaihime blushed slightly, then growls as she punches Kaminari hard on the head, leaving a giant lump.

Kaminari whimpered as she nursed her bump, "That...that wasn't nice at all…"

Tatsuhime and the others laughed while Hakaihime had a very satisfied look on her face.

Later…

The boys walked out of mall, laughing with the exception of two, who had very embarrassed looks on their faces.

"I've seen bad moves before, but you two guys, you take bad dancing to a whole new level!" EG said as he continues laughing.

"Oh man!" Zyro said as he laughed, "My sides hurt!"

"Shut up, you guys!" Gingka shouted, his face red from anger and embarrassment, along with Ryuga, "It's not that funny!

"It is!" EG continued laughing, "Just wait until I show the girls! EZ got it all on video!"

"Don't you dare, Hagane!" Ryuga growls.

"What did I do?" Gingka asked.

"Not you, idiot, the other Hagane!" Ryuga said.

'

"What are you idiots shouting about?" Tatsuhime asked as she and the other girls walked out.

EG grinned evilly, "Oh, girls! EZ and I have something to show you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Gingka shouted, "Ryuga, grab that camera!"

"I don't take orders from you, but whatever!" Ryuga said as he lunged for EZ, who threw the camera over to EG. Gingka made a lunge for EG, who then threw it to Zyro.

Ryuga glared at Zyro, "Alright, kid. If you don't wanna get hurt, give me that camera."

Zyro just grinned and threw the camera high in the air, "Honoo!"

Honoo jumped and flipped into the air as she grabbed the camera.

"No!" Gingka shouted.

"Quick! Hit the play button and show the other girls!" Zyro shouted.

"Ok…" Honoo said as she hit the play button and showed the other girls and in few seconds all of them, Tatsuhime and Hakaihime, were on the ground laughing, Gingka and Ryuga's faces was beet red from embarrassment.

"Oh, that was the most bad dancing in the history of bad dancing!" Kaminari shouted.

"Can't breathe!" Hakaihime laughed.

The rest of the girls didn't say anything, just laughed as hard as they could.

EG, EZ, and Zyro just grinned.

Ryuga was seething, "You...three...are...DEAD!" Ryuga chases after the three as they run around the parking lot, while Gingka just buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

A/N: That's the end. Kaminari, Tatsuhime, and Honoo do not belong to me, they belong to GalaxyPegasus14 who has kindly given me permission to use them. Anyway, tell me what you think of this story. Review!


End file.
